


Dicehead

by Cindercat13



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindercat13/pseuds/Cindercat13
Summary: Cup has been turned into a Dicehead by the devil, and now must find a cure. Going from his brought in home of ink-well, to Item City.But has Cup bargained more that he asked for, as he uncovers more and more about his family tree.





	1. Snitch of a devil

They did it…  
  
The Cuphead brothers did it, everyone’s soul contracts in ink-well isle were free from the devil. A long feeling of weight being lifted from there chest, including the brother’s themselves.   
  
“Heck yeah!” Cup said as he threw two soul contracts in a fire. “Hey Mugs, how many can you throw in?” the red themed cup brother asked is younger blue themed bro.  
“This many!” the cuphead blue brother said, holding a pile of paper past his head. He must be holding fifty there!   
“Wait!” the elder said, but was too late. The younger already threw them into the flames. “Ohww…” Cup wined.  
“What is it?” Mugs asked   
“I think that was the rest of the contracts…” the brother said in disappointment.  
“Oh.” The other said in realization, looking at the orange dancing element in front of him.  
“Nah! It’s okay,” Cup said. “I was the one that got us into this mess, you had a right to do that.” The red brother said smiling.  
  
But without warning, King Dice came through the golden double door. “H-hi ya, boys” he said holding onto the side wall, his purple suit still a wreak from the fight him and the cup brothers had.   
“Mister King Dice?” Mugs said as he took a step backwards. He did not want to fight this guy again.   
“Now don’t worry you two, I’m in no fit to fight I just wanted to say good job and to thank you” he said limping over to the two.   
“Wait, thank?” Cup said in confusion  
“Yes, thank. You two just threw my contract in the fire, so I wanted to say thanks. That and you have gave me freedom from this demon.” He said “and please call me Dice.”  
  
The boys were stunned. They never expected this out of the purple dice-head.   
But said man was shaking, trying to hold a form of class for his helpers, but failed as he fell on his knees. The boys walked over to the man and lifted him up under his arms,   
“Come on you should get some help” Cup said.   
“Thanks again you two.”  
  
But under to the three item-heads, the devil could see them in a blur of fuzz and mixed colours from the floor. He was mad to a point if it wouldn’t be called furious. But he had an idea.  
He just lost his manager of the casino, and a very powerful ally. But someone right in front of him was stronger than even himself. If he could tamper with Cuphead’s memories, and physical appearance. He could become a grate and powerful person, to work with.  
The demon started making an aura only Cup could sense. Even if he dint have the dishes contract he could still make him feel uncertain.   
  
The devil played the ‘I’m unconscious game’ and waited for the cuphead to come closer.   
“Hmm…” Cup hummed as he walked Dice to the door.  
“Is everything okay, Cup?” asked Dice   
“Yeah… you guys go on, I’ll be checking on furry horns here” the two item-heads kept taking small steps to the door as they watched Cup walk up to the Devil. Cup walked up to the horned monster, and looked him down.  
(“Yeah he’s going to be out for a fair bit,)”   
  
Oh how Cup could not have been more wrong.   
  
The devil sprung up and forced his palm in front of Cuphead, a purple pentagram appeared a few centre meters away from Cups face. He was to scared he couldn’t move, why couldn’t he move? The patterned circle flashed, sending a purple light enveloping the young cupheads eyes. “AHHH!” Cup screamed. The two item-heads ran down the hallway they had covered a few minutes ago, to reach the endangered Cup. “Hang on!” the two yelled in unison.   
  
Cup’s drink had spilled over the floor, his straw was floating above his head, as said appendage was taking a cube like shape. His cup was moulding into a perfect box shape, as his straw turned into small red dots. His body was growing three times its height, with a very good muscular build. But soon his red shorts were too small for his thighs, and started to rip and tear, his white gloves did the same but tiered completely off his hands. His head had turned into something like a white plastic, and red dots were all over his head. To what seemed like the end of the change, black eye brows grew a little above his eyes.   
  
Cup was crying in mid-air, biting his lip. Mugs ran up to the devil, and spilled his energy attack all over him, knocking him out properly.   
Cup crashed to the floor with a heavy thump, Mugs and Dice were at a loss of what to do but Mug made the first move.  
“C-Cup…” Mugs stuttered a little, walking over to his brother. Cup landed on his side, so he was in a position that you would expect him to sleep in. Mugs stat on his knees, next to his brother. The red themed brother was unconscious.   
  
 _(Time skip)_  
  
After an awkward passage of time, Mugs suggested that they should take his brother back to their place, problem was Mugs couldn’t carry him. But Dice pushed through his pain and carried Cup all the way to the cuphead home, they were stopped from time to time, by some of the people who wanted to thank Mugs and Cup but, were shocked to see what happened to Cup.   
  
But they made it to elder Kettle. First they set out the, fold out sofa sense Cup couldn’t fit in his bed. And now they owed an explanation to everyone in ink-well isle. “Everyone may I have your attention?!” Mugs asked from in front of his house, everyone looked his way with Dice and elder Kettle at his sides. “Okay as everyone may or may not know, Cuphead has been turned into a dice-head. For now we are waiting for him to wake up, and we will see what can be done from there.” Mugs said getting reasonable Okays, from the crowd. After that the three when’t back inside.   
  
 _(Time skip)_  
  
All the trio of items could do now was wait for Cup to wake up, they hoped this was all that happened to the once cuphead.   
Dice had got fixed up from help by Mugs, and was now in nothing but pants and a singlet shirt. He had bruises and a few bleeding cuts here and there, and is now sitting on the couch next to Cup.  
Mugs was in his room reading a book, he had changed his attire to, now wearing long blue shorts, with a strap over his right shoulder. And he would come back out now and again to check on the two in the living room.  
Elder Kettle was outside in the back yard reading, maybe that was the family’s way of dealing with stress.  
But finally Cup woke up.  
  
Cup was sick to his core that was for shore, his head spined to no end, his muscles hurt so badly and his skin felt tight. He could only see a blur of a sofa arm, his head felt so heavy and kind of stretched out but he laid their waiting for his sight to come back to normal. Once it did he made an attempt to lift his head up, his neck hurt really bad and it felt thick, like it had more muscle in it. He sat up and looked around the room, to his right he saw Dice on the couch looking down at his hands he also looked half asleep.  
  
“Dice?” Cup was a little taken back by his voice. Was now a good time to crack, jezz puberty sucks.   
Dice looked in Cup’s direction, he dint even hear him get up, and did his voice get deeper?   
“Oh, Cup! You’re up…” Dice said as he smiled at the young teen. “How are you feeling?” he asked.  
“Very stiff, and sore” Cup answered.  
Dice could see the dots on Cup’s head. Six at the top, one for his nose, four under his head, five on his right two to his left, three on the back. And there all in red.   
“Well…” Dice paused wondering what to ask “do you remember anything?” a good question Cup dint really have an answer to.  
“I remember fuzz, and pain” Cup said. He went to pinch the bridge of his nose but felt something weird.  
  
His face was flat, and he could feel hair above his eyes. In a frantic kind of way, Cup felt over the shape of his head. He pulled back the blanket to see he had no shoes and his shorts were very tightly close to his skin, and rather shredded. And his gloves were just a no show. A very quick panic brock lose, Cup jumped up off the sofa and started hyperventilating before screaming. “WHAT THE LIVING HELL!!!”   
  
Everyone in ink-well heard the echo from the cupheads house, a few turned their heads and others just went on with their day.   
Mugs and elder Kettle came running into the living room to see what was going on. “Cup!” Mugs yelled as he slid into the door frame.   
“Grandpa… Mugs… what happened to me?...” Cup said, shaking like a leaf. But his eyes turned into a bright purple, they were almost glowing, but he had cat pupils now to. They looked like Dice’s eyes when his turned green.  
  
Cup sat back down crying and holding his head in his hands, Mugs was immediately in front of his brother and placed his hand on his bros shoulder to comfort him.   
Cup lifted his head up a bit to see his brother looking straight at him, he started to weep as a fresh flow of tears came down, Mugs quickly put his brother in a death hug now crying with him, his fingers just touched each other on his bros back, the size of the two was no contest. Cup hugged back, but a bit gentler, and lifted his brother up with him, to properly get all the comfort from this well needed embrace.   
  
The two even, nuzzled heads. Plastic on glass.  
Dice was a little confused on this. “Hey, Kettle?...” Dice asked in a whisper to not disturb the two young ones. He got elder Kettles attention.   
“Yes?...” he asked.  
“What are they doing?” Dice asked.  
“Cupheads nuzzle each other’s heads to show comfort or love. They normally do it to a loved one, really close friend or family member.” “Oh” Dice said.  
  
 _(Time skip)_  
  
The two watched the crying teens, as Mugs comforted his elder brother. Soon it came dark out, and the group had a plan to meet Dice at his place tomorrow. But for now they hit the hay, Mugs stayed with Cup for the night. While everyone else slept for the night.


	2. Let’s try are luck

Cup was not having a good time to get comfortable. His cube head made lying down on a pillow feel really weird, and that his body was off the matrass a little, he had to curl into a ball to stay warm. He woke up with a jump from time to time, because of a nightmares.   
But it came to one point where he jumped clean off the sofa, with a yell and hitting his head on the roof, and a big thump. He woke up Mugs, and elder Kettle came running down stairs.   
Both saw Cup rubbing his head, and sitting on the floor.  
“Cup what is it?” Mugs asked looking at his brother from the door way.   
  
“J-Just a nightmare,” Cup stuttered.  
“Again? This must be the worst one yet, if you jumped clean out the bed” Mugs said walking up to help his brother back to bed. Not that he was much help.  
“Maybe you two should sleep with each other, it would save a lot of damage to the sealing” elder Kettle suggested.  
“I would, but I don’t want to squish him” Cup said sitting on the mattress.  
“Then you lay down flat, and I go on your chest” Mugs said sitting next to Cup.   
“Okay…” Cup said in a little concern. He wasn’t one to toss and turn, but he hoped he dint roll over in his sleep.   
  
Cup laid down flat on his back, and Mug climbed on his brother’s chest. At least it solved the ‘being cold’ problem.   
Cup pulled up the blanket, and stopped just on Mugs’s back.   
“Night’ bro.” Mugs said closing his eyes. “Night’” Cup said falling asleep.   
Elder Kettle watched as the boys fell asleep, before going back to bed himself.  
  
 _(Time skip | next morning)_  
  
Mugs woke Cup up by shacking his shoulders, the cup turned dicehead woke up with a slow groan.   
“Ten more hours,” he said trying to push off Mugs. He did it in grate success, throwing him clean off the mattress. “Whoa!” Mugs said before a clink of glass hit the floor.  
Cup shot up and looked in Mugs direction, to see his younger brothers drink all over the floor and his head scoop side down. So in other words, he’s stuck. “Opps… sorry Mugs,” Cup said “its fine… but a little help?” Mugs said in a pleading tone, “shore.”  
  
Cup helped his brother up, and refiled his drink. Not long after elder Kettle came into the kitchen which is wear the boys are. “I saw and hear you two from the garden, you must watch that strength of yours Cup” the wise man said “yeah…” Cup sighed as he looked down his body, it was for shore he was a power house with his mussels, but he dint like it in that way. He could just through his brother across the room, which was really bad in his book even if he dint admit it. “Okay you two, patch up! We’re heading over to Dice’s place soon,” elder Kettle said. The bros nodded, and finished filling Mugs’s drink.   
  
 _(At Dice’s place | Time skip)_  
  
Mugs knocked on Dice’s door, said movable wall and at a matter of fact whole house! Is very, very classic like. The man definitely has taste. “Come in!” the trio heard Dice from the other side of the door. They walked in.  
  
Now this was more to Cup’s liking. The sealing was way over his height, and everything was around his size to, furniture, paintings, sealing lights, everything!   
“(Sigh~)” Cup let out a big breath. “This really feels like some place I could stretch out,” Cup said doing some stretches. But he stopped when he heard a tear in his pants. But as if on cue Dice came in.   
“Okay Cup, first things first. You need some clothes. I should have some that you can use, this way” like hell Cup will were a suit. If he shows him one, he’ll just put on the shoes, pants and shirt.  
But what was to come was not in Cup’s mind.  
Dice had a whole closet full of other clothes other than just suits. You couldn’t even see top of the place it’s like a cave. “Just look for something you like,” Dice said.  
  
Cup walked in and started looking, there must be every type of clothing in the world hear double times over!   
The red dice-head walked up to an orange hodey with bronze sleeve ends and a gold zip. He put it on and it was just his fit, a little baggy but that’s the way he liked it. On the same rack there was a matching pair of pants, but he needed under wear. He grabbed the pants, and walked over to some draws he saw near the door. He grabbed a pair and applied the lower clothing, now was for some socks. He looked back in the draws and grabbed a pair, tossing the soft ball in the air and catching it as he did a spin. Golly so far he loved this place, Dice is one lucky man. Cup walked over to a shelf full of shoes, grabbing a pair of what looked like brand new worker boots he pulled them on, and when’t to sit up but heard a giggle of metal on marble.  
  
He looked behind him and saw that his mother’s broach had fell out of his pocket and out of the cloth that kept it safe. Cup sat back down and folded the red cloth into a triangle then tied it around his neck, pining the silver broach under the top layer of the cloth.   
But to have respect for his mother he took of the hoody and tied it around his waist, letting the cloth just show.  
  
Cup walked out and looked at everyone, they all smiled. “Wow Cup, you look awesome!” Mugs yelled jumping up,  
“Thanks” Cup said. Dice looked at the shining silver hanging out from under Cup’s cloth and made a questionable look.  
“Hey Cup what’s that?” Dice said going to move the cloth back, but Cup slapped his hand away. Hard.  
“OW!” Dice yelled, “That hurt!” “Cuphead, Headed!” Elder kettle yelled.  
  
Cup was looking at Dice with a furious face his eyes were glowing magenta, and he had cat like pupils staring into Dice’s soul.   
“Never touch this, again…” Cup said very flatly, he was now sizing up him and Dice, he came out on top by a fair bit. He could just look down at Dice with a very pissed off face.  
“I’m sorry… I dint know what that meant to you” Dice apologised.  
  
Cup looked down at his brother, and Mug looked back. Cup lifted one finger up to gently pat the metal cuphead jewel, he sighed and looked back at Dice. “No I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, it’s just… this belonged to are mother…”   
Dice felt his heart sink. He just tried to touched, probably the most important thing to the boys lives. In his mind that’s very rood of him to even thing of lifting a finger for that broach.   
“I’m sorry to hear of that…” Dice said feeling very sorry for the boys, and they were what? Fourteen or fifteen? Dice looked over to Elder kettle, for an answer.   
“Sense they were, two…” he said in a hush tone.   
  
That’s it he is going to make it up to this family. “Say Cup, maybe I can teach you something’s about being a dicehead. You know like some strengths and weaknesses and I should have some supers you can use instead of the ones you have.” Dice said, “And to help a bit more I’ll help find a way to change you back.”  
The boys looked at each other and then back at Dice. “Really?!” they said in unison, “Really,” Dice said with a smile.


End file.
